


A Jared Day

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jensen takes care of jared when he's having a bad day





	A Jared Day

Jensen saw Jared was off the second the he walked out of the bathroom, towel slung low on hips. He was pouting, gnawing on his bottom lip, sighing as he started pulling on his clothes. Sometimes that’s how Jared was though and he shook himself out of it after an hour or so.

One trip to the grocery store and three loads of laundry later, Jensen saw Jared slipping further down the hole, his normally cheerful guy complaining about this and that and the next thing. 

“Hey,” said Jensen a little while later, padding down the stairs in a pair of Jared’s soft sweats that were just a bit too long for him. 

“I thought you were going to do chores,” said Jared, poking away on his computer.

“Nope,” said Jensen, reaching over Jared and grabbing his computer away. 

“Dude,” said Jared, spinning around in his seat, watching as Jensen walked away with his computer and put it in the office, coming back with a smile. “I was sort of in the middle of something.”

“Browsing cute animals on Youtube. You definitely need what I’m offering,” said Jensen.

“I’m not in the mood,” said Jared. He stood up and tried to slide past Jensen, a pair of strong hands catching him. 

“The only thing I’m in the mood for is a Jared day,” said Jensen, sliding his hands down Jared’s arms. “Go put on some sweats and meet me in the living room.”

“Jensen, I don’t-”

“Please?” asked Jensen, letting his worry show on his face for just a split second before he hid it away again. Jared caught it easily, licking his lips and nodding his head, leaving quietly and returning in some more relaxing clothes.

“Sorry,” said Jared when he sat down on the couch beside Jensen, Jensen spreading open his legs for Jared to lay in his lap, even if he was ridiculously big.

“Don’t be sorry, Jared,” said Jensen, kissing Jared’s forehead with a smile, reaching to turn on the TV. “Let’s have a lazy day just the two of us.”

“I’m supposed to talk when I feel it acting up,” said Jared.

“I can’t read your mind. It does help me get on the same page as you,” said Jensen, wrapping an arm around Jared’s chest. “What’s up?”

“You could have anyone you want. I’m not good enough for you. I want you to have someone better that you don’t have to change your entire plans for the day just because I can’t control the way my head works,” said Jared, glancing up at Jensen nervously.

“I want you, Jared. Only you,” said Jensen, tightening his grip on Jared. “It’s only ever been you. Whatever you need me to be, I’ll be it. I want to be it. I can’t help it. I can do chores anytime. But spending the day curled up with you is something I’d pick every single time. No need to be sorry for who you are, hun. I sort of like that guy.”

“I know,” said Jared with a deep breath, reaching up a hand to hold onto Jensen’s arm.

Jensen went back for the remote, knowing that sound meant his guy would be okay again soon.

“Jay,” said Jared, looking up with a smirk. “Do you really call it ‘Jared days’ when you do this for me?”

“I don’t do it _for_ you. I do it _with_ you,” said Jensen, ruffling Jared’s head. “We’re kind of partners in case you forgot. But yes, I have several names for them. Cuddle Couch Days is a personal favorite.”

“You’re such a loser,” said Jared, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I’m a loser,” said Jensen, dancing his fingers across Jared’s ribs lightly until he started to laugh. “Loser with the upper hand.”

“Just put on your Kardashians already, Ackles,” said Jared, nestling back into Jensen, resting his head against his chest.

“You’re going to watch some Food Network and like it,” said Jensen, clicking on the remote, something delicious looking popping up. “Mmm.”

“Now I’m hungry,” said Jared, Jensen flipping the channel. “I didn’t say change it!”

“There’s my boy,” said Jensen, resting his head on top of Jared’s, turning the channel back. “Perfect just how you are.”


End file.
